Monster Resting Dormant
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Kagome Taisho, a kindhearted teacher and loving army wife-to-be turns into a bloodthirsty killer. What happened to her while Lieutenant Inuyasha was gone? What possessed her (literally) to go on a vicious rampage? Find out in this supernatural thriller!
1. Confession

**Haaaappy Halloween, everyone! (I do not own Inuyasha)**

**Thought I'd drop the first chapter of my new thriller for this awfully spooooooky day.**

**Major shoutout to my long-time bff Maryy! **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

><p>"She's been acting strangely for months." The distressed Inuyasha pointed out as he tugged at the bangs of his white, half demon hair.<p>

"What do you mean...strangely?" The interrogating detective asked curiously.

"It all started about three months ago, after I came home from a tour in Russia..."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha rolled over, reaching his hand to the right side of the bed, only to realize the body normally laying next to him was missing. His eyes sprang open and he turned over to look at the clock.<p>

5:32 AM 'oh that's right. She goes for her jogs.' He thought to himself as he rested on his back, letting out a relieved sigh. Kagome had recently begun going for early morning jogs, claiming they would help her alleviate some stress from working and improve her spiritual well-being.

Inuyasha was never the type to get in her way, so he obliged as long as she promised to stay close by and be careful.

As he lay there, wide awake, his ears wiggled at the sound of keys sliding into the lock.

He sat up, ready to greet his beautiful lady the moment she came into their bedroom.

Clank clank thump. The loud sound of an object hitting the ground startled him and he rose from the bed to run and check on Kagome.

"Kagome?" He called out as he walked into the living room, startled by the site of a haggard Kagome , blood on her tracksuit and an Axe at her feet.

His keen sense of smell told him there was fresh human blood on that axe. What happened?

She stared at him, almost in a daze. The hypnotic stare in her deep brown eyes pulled Inuyasha down deep into a ghostly puddle.

She took $500 out of her pocket and handed it to her fiancée.

"I witnessed a murder. I agreed to hide this evidence and the killer paid me. So let's keep quiet about this, okay?" She said calmly, almost too calmly.

Inuyasha nodded and moved a lock of hair off her bloody face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and went straight into the shower.

* * *

><p>"And you just <em>went along<em> with it? That makes you an accessory, Inuyasha." The detective scolded.

"She was the woman I asked to marry! I would do anything for her!" Inuyasha shouted.

The detective's face rested flatly. "Aside from that," he slammed graphic photos of a headless body on the table in front of Inuyasha "we found your girl's prints on the body. She must have stolen the money and ID from the poor man."

"W-who was he?"

"Hiroshi Tosobo. A father of three, shop owner, noble vet like yourself. He did not deserve to die."

"I-I know. I just...she didn't seem like a killer!"

"You can't trust people. Can't even trust yourself sometimes. People don't even know what people are capable of until the mind takes a turn and an unbelievable action follows a thought. Even the unthinkable is thinkable and the impossible is doable. I see it happen all the time, kid. There's a monster resting dormant in all of us."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Higurashi your story isn't making any sense!"<p>

"I told you, there was a man—"

"There is no one to corroborate your story!" The female detective shouted as she slammed her hand on the table. "You know why? Because you killed them all in cold blood! Your co-workers! Your own friends! They're dead because of you!"

Kagome began to bawl uncontrollably, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I…didn't…do…this! I-I-I told y-you there was a man—"

"There was no man! Your story does not add up! Not even remotely! We found your fingerprints, your DNA, your hair samples, your skin underneath their fingernails! You did all of this on your own!"

Kagome continued to cry, biting her lip until blood began to trickle down her chin.

The irritated female detective stood and left the interrogation room. She shut the door behind her, looked up and saw her partner in the dimly lit hall smoking a cigarette.

"What did Taisho have to say?"

"Not much." He muttered with the cigarette in his mouth. "The guy was clueless."

"He was still an accessory to murder, though." She replied, arms folded.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. He thought his wife was covering up a murder. So what could we arrest him for? Covering up a cover up? That's too sticky. Just a waste of taxpayer's money."

"Hmm." The female detective glanced over at Kagome through the two-way glass. She observed her as she fidgeted and sucked her bloody lip, nervously turning her handcuffed wrists.

She glanced over at her panther demon partner as he blew out a puff of smoke, then met her gaze. "What is it?"

"Could you run over the story again with her? I think you might have slightly better luck."

"Why? Because I'm a man?" He said facetiously with a smirk.

"Because you're a demon."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"So what do you wanna do with him?" She asked, pointing to the door of the Interrogation room where Inuyasha was located.

"Eh, let him go. We'll just keep a close eye on him."

She nodded as she walked into the room.

The female detective shut the door behind her and Inuyasha glanced up at her, a pitiful look on his face. "We're letting you go, Mr. Taisho. But don't think about leaving town."

Inuyasha nodded compliantly. "Yes ma'am." He said as he stood.

"One more thing, Mr. Taisho." She said, gesturing for him to sit back down.

Inuyasha slowly returned to the seat, giving her a wary look.

She sighed and looked deep into his amber eyes, searching for the truth. "Did you ever notice anything strange…mmm no…let me rephrase that." She folded her arms and leaned forward against the table. "Did you ever notice anything…demonic about your fiancée?"

He furrowed his brows. "You mean…was she possessed? Course not! I would've noticed. Why?"

She continued to lock onto his gaze, noticing his eyes continued to meet hers, no shift in pupils or any nervous ticks at all. "No reason. We're just trying to get the whole story."

"I see." He responded, a dejected tone in his voice. "Am I free to go now?"

The female detective stood and opened the door for Inuyasha. "Go on. Keep yourself out of trouble, Lieutenant. And stay safe."

Inuyasha stood and headed towards the door. "Uh…thank you. You too." He headed down the hallway and noticed Kagome in the interrogation room with the detective he spoke to earlier. He wondered what could possibly be going on in that room, and what had happened to the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"I-I already told that woman who was here earlier exactly what happened."<p>

"Yeah, well why don't you tell me? I'm a good listener." He spoke in a gentle tone, trying to get Kagome to feel more comfortable.

She unclenched her fists and laid her palms on the table, hands cuffed tightly. "I need…to be somewhere safe."

"Oh? Why is that? You're safe here with me. Nobody's gonna hurt ya." He cajoled, trying to ease Kagome's mind.

"I-I can't…control…things. Those…things I did…I didn't—"

"Slow down, honey. Tell me the story from the very beginning."


	2. He Who Rests Within

Kagome continued to sit silently, grinding her teeth.

"My name is Detective Kyoto. Ken Kyoto. If you _are_ innocent, your best bet is to talk to me now. I'm as patient as a saint, so you can take your time."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you as much as I can."

* * *

><p><em>March 2013<em>

_"Do you really have to leave?"_

_Inuyasha hung his head down and reached his warm, rough hand to Kagome's cheek. "Yeah. I'm so sorry. I'll come home as soon as I can."_

_"This is the third time you're leaving me." Kagome said sadly as she nuzzled against his palm. "But, like always, I'll wait for you."_

_"When I come back," he said, as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger "let's get married."_

_She gasped and stared at the diamond as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Please come back."_

_"The war is almost over. I can feel it."_

_The war of beings had been going on for six years. Demons were controlling human towns and cities, causing discord amongst humans and demons. Humans, intimidated by demons and demons, persecuted by humans. Inuyasha, and many other Japanese soldiers stepped forth to help put a stop to the war and bring peace between the beings._

_Inuyasha and Kagome met when he was 16 and she was 15. They became a couple the same year they met and Inuyasha joined the military at 18. At 23, he left to fight in the war and came home two years later. Now, just a few months shy of his 29th birthday, he was going to Russia to fight once again. Russia's leader had taken over a small predominantly human country and many countries were joining together to put the madness to an end once and for all._

_Six months later..._

_Kagome religiously watched the news and read the papers, keeping up with the war. She heard and read awful things: human rebels were being stoned and slain. Demons were raiding villages, eating the helpless people that were no match for them. The few demons that lived in the country were stuck in a complicated situation; they wanted to fight for their country, but they also wanted to stay out of it since they weren't being attacked._

_'This is terrible.' She thought to herself constantly. The only thing that helped her remain calm was Inuyasha's letters. Though, his last letter was a bit disturbing._

_Kagome, _

_this war is worse than I could have imagined. I just tried to pry a small child out of a demon's mouth. But…I failed. I ended up breaking both my hands and spent 3 days waiting to recover. It still hurts a bit but I wanted you to know I am alive and healthy. Physically, for the most part. Mentally? Not at all. I need you now more than ever._

_I love you._

_Kagome's heart ached for Inuyasha and that poor human child. Why were the demons being so cruel? They had been living peacefully with humans for over a thousand years._

_She spent every day with children, human and demon as a history teacher. All the children wanted to talk about lately was the ongoing war. Some of their parents were soldiers and some of the human students were afraid of the demons. She tried her best to teach them tolerance, but everyday was a struggle._

_Kagome had nothing but time these days, and it went by slowly. She was beginning to feel depressed and her heart was becoming weaker as the days went by. She decided it was time to turn to her spiritual teacher at the school._

_Lady Midoriko Prep was a spiritual and religious school where Kagome taught an ordinary class in the mornings, and was a member of the church in the afternoon. She was blessed with strong spiritual power at birth. She could heal, mix herbs, cleanse and sense spirits._

_One particular afternoon, right before Halloween, one of the church members found a man with severe burns lying unconscious on their front step._

_The women of the church worked together to bring him inside. Kaede, the spiritual leader, could sense the man was on the verge of death and no ordinary person could save him._

_They brought him to a cot in the back of the church and joined together to attempt healing him._

_They were successfully healing his open wounds and some of his sore flesh, increasing his chances of survival._

_But something didn't sit right with Kagome. She gently placed her hands on his chest right next to his heart, and gruesome visions played in her mind. She gasped and immediately pulled away._

_"What happened?" Kaede asked worriedly._

_"I-I'm not sure. I touched his heart and saw many demonic visions."_

* * *

><p>"Hold on, Ms. Higurashi. What exactly did you mean by "demonic visions"? Something prophetic, clairvoyant…"<p>

Kagome shook her head. "Scattered memories, fragmented pieces of mysterious things that made no sense."

"Could you tell me perhaps a little of what you saw? I-I'm just trying to make sense of everything you're saying."

"I-I-I-I don't—"

"Just calm down, breathe and tell me what you can recall."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "Um...um…There was…screaming, fire, a dark figure with red eyes covered in blood standing in front of the flames then charging toward me…or him. That's all I can recall."

"Fair enough. So tell me what happened after the visions."

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was incredibly flabbergasted by the strange, and gruesome visions she had. There was an unshakeable feeling she couldn't overcome and a brutal pang in her chest.<em>

"_I need a moment." She said as she sat down._

_Moments later, the man inhaled deeply and everyone was relieved, even Kagome._

'_At least he's still alive—but…what happened to me?'_

_Kaede brought the man some water and herbs, then left it up to the other members to stabilize him._

"_Are you alright, Kagome?" She asked as she sat next to Kagome and handed him a glass of water. _

_Kagome shrugged as her shaky hand brought the glass to her lips. "I'm not sure what came over me. I saw strange demonic visions once my hand touched him and then I became weak."_

"_Perhaps you need a brief hiatus to meditate and restore your spiritual strength. You have become overwhelmed and if you continue at this rate, you will fall ill."_

"_But—"_

"_Spend the next three days at home. Rest, meditate, and detach yourself from worldly matters for a while. Inuyasha is faring well despite the war. You have nothing to worry about. I can assure you, he will be home before you know it. Your prayers will be answered."_

"_How am I supposed to relax and not worry about him?"_

"_You do believe in the power of prayer, yes?"_

"_Of course I do!" Kagome replied without hesitation._

"_Then believe. We will pray for his safe return and your good health."_

* * *

><p>"So…this man at the church, what does he have to do with all of this? I mean the guy was burnt from head to toe, right?"<p>

"He…he wasn't the man."

He blinked repeatedly and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"The man I kept mentioning when I spoke to your partner. It wasn't him. That man was nearly dead when he was on the steps of our church. The man I am referring to…is someone else."

"Tell me more about this man a-a name, maybe some characteristics so we can go get him." He said enthusiastically as he took out a pen and pad.

Kagome furrowed her brows and turned her wrists inside the cuffs. "I don't know…"

"What? What's stopping you from telling me? Are you afraid of him?"

"I don't…know if you can catch him."

"Even if he's in a ghostly form, we can still capture him, you know that! We have a unit specifically trained in dealing with poltergeists."

"I'd like to stop talking to you now."

"But—"

"I am exercising my right to remain silent."

Detective Kyoto sighed and stood slowly. "You hungry? Thirsty? The cuffs too tight? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? I don't want you to stop talking to me because you're afraid of this guy. I can help you, but only if you allow me to."

"You _can't_ help me." She responded through her teeth, her voice shaking.

"Try me!"

* * *

><p><em>After Kagome left the church, she took a bus home and got into the shower. She practiced deep breathing and opened her mind to optimistic outcomes. She let positive scenarios play in her head and began to smile as thoughts of Inuyasha in her arms popped into her head.<em>

_The day went by quickly and by 7 PM, Kagome was ready to turn in early. She turned out the lights in the living room, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and then walked into the bedroom. She kicked off her slippers and got under her covers, clutching Inuyasha's pillow close to her body._

_Suddenly, Kagome began to sense an incredibly evil demonic energy nearby. An intruder? Impossible. Kagome lived in the most secure building in Japan._

"_Hello Kagome." A voice spoke from the corner of her room._

_She shrieked and sat up, cowering towards the edge of her bed as a dark figure approached her with slow, quiet steps._

"_W-who are you?" She questioned as she grabbed the lamp off her nightstand. "Stay back!"_

"_I mean no harm, Kagome. I am merely a wandering demonic spirit." He said as he knelt at the foot of her bed. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naraku."_

_Kagome studied the tall, pale man with black hair and beady glowing eyes. "Why are you here?"_

"_I was merely resting when you reached out to me."_

"_Y-you were inside of that man?"_

"_Onigumo. Yes, I was asleep within his crippled body. That man will never be able to move or speak again. Such a pitiful mortal, he is."_

"_That still does not explain why you followed me home."_

"_I sense that you are quite lonely, Kagome. Allow me to help you relax." Naraku said in a sultry voice as he walked toward her._

"_No, no! Stay away from me!" She shouted as she tried to toss the lamp, but it was still plugged in._

"_I mean no harm. I am nothing more than a misunderstood spirit that has lost my way. You have disturbed my long slumber. The least you can do is keep me company."_

_Kagome screamed as she woke up, her body covered in a cold sweat._

"_Was…that a dream?"_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm gonna give you some time to rest. There's a cot in the cell. It isn't the coziest but until I clear this up, you're still in custody. I'll look into this Naraku character."<p>

"You're not going to find anything."

"Just relax, alright? Gimme a chance. I've got some skilled friends on the force." He said as he walked out of the interrogation room.

Detective Kyoto sat on the steps of the precinct and smoked another cigarette. He knew something was strange about Kagome's story, but it was too strange to be untrue. He wanted to give her some time to crack, and give himself some time to collect more evidence.


End file.
